


Well screw her

by Bookaddictedwhore



Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: Angst, F/M, Happy Ending, bitchy OC, idk how to tag lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookaddictedwhore/pseuds/Bookaddictedwhore
Summary: So this happened
Relationships: Laura Brand/Otto Malpense
Kudos: 1





	Well screw her

As Otto and Laura plonked their books on table and sat down, 'look Laura about the code for class, I think if we add-' he paused as an extremely pretty girl began to walk up to them. She had dark chocolate curls olive and piercing green eyes.

'Hi! I'm Blair! And you just be Otto, I have heard soo much about you!' A look of distaste flashed across her face as she glanced at Laura. 'And you must be Ottos.....friend Laura,' 'yes I am what it to you.' She responded curtly. 'So Laura honey, can you study over there for a bit? Thanks hon' not even giving poor Laura time to respond she shoved her in the direction of the book shelfs.

'good now we are....alone...' she says putting emphasis on the word. 'Would you please be my boyfriend?' 'Uh I mean-' 'great honey! Il see you tomorrow baby!' as Laura stalks back she mutters 'what did she want the bitch.' It wasn't exactly a question Otto quirked an eyebrow at her 'have you to got history or something?' 'Yeah, I never knew her really but, she ruined my boyfriends life,' as Otto realised that all he isn't gonna get out of when he sighs 'she asked me out and when I didn't say noor yes she assume do we are now going out!' 'Stupid bitch.' Laura's mutters.

That evening as Laura and Otto slump on the couch ring friend 'must you guys always be this loudI Ann trying to read' he says dignified as ever. You are almost as bad as shelby' he sighs. 'HOW AM I ABD, IM FUCKING AMAZING IN YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!' Ok so Laura's Otto what wa it you wanted to talk about?' 'How do you deal with girls like Blair?' 'Oh I know her! She has had like ten boyfriends but none of them wanted to date her! She blackmailed t!' As Shelby gives them advice for how to deal with her they sigh and falled asleep

The next day as they are strolling to their classes all Otto and Laura are greeted with is whistle and shouts of 'well done'   
Le magical time skip

as Laura and Otto walk back to the dorms they are deep in discussion about the cod. Finally the subject falls back to blair, 'I'm not dating-' Otto begins as the round a corner and bump into the girl herself,

'listen Blair you arnt dating Otto.' 'Who says.' 'Me his girlfriend, he bever even said yes!' 'Oh but he did- maybe he just decided to date someone of actual value.' 'So why would he choose you then huh? Otto isn't interested so cry yourself a river, build a bridge and get over it, ok?' Blair cups a hand to her mouth and stage whispers: 'listen you rleebe hoe I ruined jakes life? That could be you next time.' 'Ooh in so scared of a prissy little jewel thief with hair extensions. What you gonna do? Call 911?' A collective ooh comes from the crowd which has gathered. 'Oh honey. Stop trying so hard to make everyone like you. Nobody loves a traitor.' Laura goes starch white as Blair turns and saunters away. Otto knows it's a low blow but-'hey Blair? Ate you related to the contessa? Because I'm sure nobody you ahve ever dated has been with you through choice.' As she turns back around she says lowly 'Otto I know everyone's secrets. I'd Ben carful labrat. 'Did you know that I have a 6th sense?' He replies. ' I can tell when there is s possed barbie doll near me.' Laura is still white and there are silent tears down tracking down her cheeks, 'aww look the traitor I did crying.' 'Do you even know why she has to betray us? No. She did it because thy held her family hostage. They were gonna kill them!' So next time think before opening your mouth on a subject you obviously know nothing about.' Humiliated Blair struts away, shaking with barley suppressed anger.

'thank you polar bear.' Laura whispers using her affection we nickname for him 'it's ok red head.' He says back, and kisses her soundly.

<-end->


End file.
